


Непрошеное оборотническое нытье

by Drakonyashka



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Fluff, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Non-Police Detectives 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsolicited Werewolf Angst](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720877) by [cheshirecatstrut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirecatstrut/pseuds/cheshirecatstrut). 



Логан и Вероника развалились в лодке, наслаждаясь горячим июльским солнцем. Остатки ланча валялись вокруг, Логан лениво крутил в руках пустую бутылку из-под пива. Вероника лежала закрыв глаза и слегка улыбалась. Она с трудом нашла силы, чтобы смахнуть любопытного майского жука.

— Знаешь, что самое мерзкое в том, чтобы быть оборотнем? — спросил Логан, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. Он согнул одну ногу и закинул на нее вторую.

— Нет, — ответила Вероника. — Но что-то мне подсказывает, что узнаю, и скоро…

— Момент, когда режутся клыки, — сказал Логан. Он оперся на локти, чтобы взглянуть на нее, но Вероника все еще лежала зажмурившись.

— Такое ощущение, что у меня во рту раз в месяц удаляют зубные нервы. Я могу смириться с тем, что просыпаюсь голым в странных местах, ем человечину, но именно ощущение того, как зубы прорезаются сквозь десны, БЕСИТ!!!

— Анбезол, — произнесла Вероника. Она приоткрыла один глаз, изучающе смерила Логана взглядом и снова смежила веки. — Он в буквальном смысле создан для того, чтобы успокаивать деток, когда режутся зубки. Если ты позволишь мне насладиться остатком пикника в честь моего дня рождения, я куплю тебе целый ящик.

— Наверное, ничто в жизни оборотня не может тебя раздражать, — он фыркнул и откинулся на спину, головой касаясь ее. — Я ожидал хотя бы пару комментариев о том, что эта волосатость и вонь не соответствуют твоим понятиям о гигиене  
— Хорошо, — сказала она, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Я временами позволяю себе погрызть кости своих врагов. Это искупает многое.

— Мммм….— отозвался Логан задумчиво, — мысль ясна.

Он встал на четвереньки и пополз к ней, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу. 

— А еще в такие дни тебе хочется больше прикосновений, все это из-за твоей звериной натуры.

— Ну, или твоей, это еще надо выяснить. — Вероника открыла глаза и усмехнулась, проводя пальцами по волосам на его груди и животе. — Это та самая часть, где мы переходим к зверю о двух спинах?

Логан приподнял брови в ответ и наклонил голову, чтоб уткнуться носом в ее горло. 

— Обещаю, я кусаюсь только нежно...

— Хороший мальчик, — сказала она. — Постарайся сильно не раскачивать лодку в процессе. Легкие, полные воды, совсем не способствуют удовольствию.

— Никаких обещаний, — сказал он, расстегивая пуговицы на ее блузке. — Я постараюсь быть хорошим, но ты будишь во мне зверя.

— Ты делаешь то же самое, — сказала Вероника. Звук, который она издала, когда он навис над ней, больше всего походил на мурчание.


End file.
